Horizon Unscripted
by Hope Falls
Summary: What would have happened if Higher Ground hadn't been cancelled? This is season two of Higher Ground, starting right after the MORP. --INCOMPLTE--


Higher Ground  
'Horizon Unscripted'  
(1/22)  
Author: Jen  
E-mail:   
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: Unheard Melodies, otherwise ask me please! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original cast of Higher Ground, or any of the base storylines. I have however spent a lot of time writing this so  
do NOT steal it! Timeline: Set directly after "Because I Love You", right after the MORP.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you're really here..." Shelby spoke in a whisper, shaking her head slightly as she walked side by side with Scott down towards the dock. She slipped her hand into his, savoring the feeling of his skin against hers. Shelby's eyes closed as she drew in the cool night air. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, for a real long time, or, well—ever." She admitted; her blue eyes filled with honesty and emotion.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm here... I'm here, just for you, Shel." Scott admitted, a grin crossing his full lips before his eyes landed on hers. Being away from her even for the short time that he was had made him realize how much he needed her in his life. Being away from her had made him see so much, and the confrontation he'd had with his dad made him realize it all the more. She was the one that always put his pieces back together, and he knew that he needed her desperately.  
  
Together, they walked hand in hand down the docks, Shelby's heels making a noticeable clanking noise against the wooden boards with each step that she took. She was still in her gown from the MORP, and as soon as possible her and Scott had escaped in search of some privacy.  
  
Scott squeezed her hand gently in his before drawing her hand to his lips and smiling ever so slowly at the feeling. "I feel like I should be in a fairytale." Shelby stated after a long moment, feeling his soft, lush lips against the tender skin on the back of her hand. "The prince coming back to take me to the ball." She whispered, biting down softly on her lip as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Well I'm no prince, Shel..." Scott trailed off slowly, his eyes landing upon hers for a moment, before he cupped her cheek with his large hand. And smiled. He smiled because he was so close to the one person that he truly loved in this world. And she was all that mattered to him, now or ever.  
  
"You are, Scott... you're my prince." She admitted as a smile curved her lips upward, her lids fluttered closed at his gentle touch, before feeling his lips come into soft contact with hers. She'd missed that feeling, missed his touch, and most definitely missed his kiss. She slowly inched closer to him, urging the kiss on as she rest a hand at the back of his neck, her fingers playing gently with the hairs on the nape of his neck.  
  
The kiss was slow, sensual... loving. In the kiss, so much was revealed about the pair: their love for one another, on display for anyone who might be watching. But they were alone. Completely alone, as far as they were concerned. Nobody could enter their world, and nobody could truly understand their love.  
  
After several minutes of their lips gently moving together, Scott pulled back, trying to keep his composure. Everything inside of him yearned to do so much more than what they were. But he knew that wasn't possible. His eyes closed for a long moment before pressing his forehead against hers. "God..." He laughed quietly.  
  
"We tend to do this a lot, huh?"  
  
"Kiss?" Scott asked, lacing his fingers expertly with hers before looking back up to her eyes. She simply nodded with a smile playing at her lips. Scott was silent for a long moment, in thought, before Shelby suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Scott? Are you here to stay?" She asked into the silence, hoping that the answer was yes. She had been so caught up in the moment that it hadn't even crossed her mind until now. He'd come back for her, to take her to the MORP, but he had yet to mention how long he was back for. And she needed him there with her all the time. Needed him so desperately.  
  
Scott exhaled slowly, he knew that this question was bound to come. "For good? No..." He trailed off slowly. "For a little while..." He told her as he felt a small frown coming to his lips.  
  
"How long, Scott?" Shelby asked, an almost desperate urgency to her tone as her eyes moved quickly to his. "How long are you here for?"  
  
Scott's eyes moved to hers with a short reluctance. As much as he wanted to be there with her, he knew that she wanted him there more. Needed him there more. She was so set on the fact that they couldn't work with him being so far away. But they could last being apart, deep down he knew that they could. And finally, he admitted softly to her. "I leave in the morning."  
  
"In the morning?" Shelby asked, her voice shaking. Her eyes were instantly brimming with tears as they rest on his emotional blues. How could be come back just to leave her again in the morning? "You came back here for one night and you think that things are going to just change?"  
  
"Shelby..."  
  
"No, Scott! This isn't fair. Why did you even bother coming back?" She whispered, the hurt evident in her voice as she silently tugged her hand from his, wrapping her arms around herself and drawing her knees up to her chest.  
  
"I came back because I love you, Shel, that's why I came back." Scott's forehead creased slowly at Shelby, at how quickly she'd retreated from him. He hated seeing her like this. It just hurt.  
  
"You love me, Scott? That's why you're leaving tomorrow?" Shelby ran her hands over her face slowly, trying to withhold her tears. "I got so caught up in the moment, that I actually started to think that you loved me enough to stay here." She paused, obviously struggling with the words. "Just forget you even came." She whispered, her voice barely there.  
  
"I won't forget that I came. You must not have heard what I said. I said that I love you, Shelby Merrick." Scott spoke slowly, reaching for her, only to feel her tense at his touch. "I came back to tell you that, doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
Shelby glanced over at Scott, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she looked at him, a sad and lost expression crossing her features. "I love you too, Scott. But this, me here without you... you going out and playing ball with those cheerleaders chasing after you. I can't do that. It hurts too much. We had enough struggles as it is with both of us being here at Horizon, but with me here and you a thousand miles away. It can't work. It won't."  
  
"Shelby, please, just give it a shot." Scott pleaded softly, trying to take her hand once again in his, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying so desperately to keep all the emotions that were trying to surge through her at bay.  
  
"I can't, Scott. I have enough crap to work through as it is, and I'm not about to add a long distance relationship to the list." She told him quietly, pulling her hand out of his and rising to her feet. "I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Shel, don't leave it like this again!" Scott quickly rose to his feet, following her and gently spinning her to face him as he grabbed a loose hold of her arm. He had a pained expression on his face, pleading as though he were in physical pain. "Please, I need you, Shel... I can't do this without you."  
  
Shelby looked down at his words, her tears falling in rapid succession as she shook her head. "You have to." She answered quietly but simply, refusing to look at him as she heard the passionate tone in his voice. If she looked into those beautiful eyes, it'd all be over and she'd fall into his arms... but she couldn't do that. She had to walk away from him.

------------------

(the following morning)  
  
"Well if this isn't an appetizing last meal for you, Kat." Ezra felt a playful smirk slowly cross his lips, stabbing his sausage with his fork before shoving it into his mouth.  
  
Kat shrugged her shoulders slowly at Ezra's words. It was her last meal with the cliffhangers, and she knew deep down how much she was going to miss them. She had grown so much with them, because of them. If it hadn't been for each of the friends she had made along the way... she never would have made it at all. "As gross as we all think this food is... I'm gonna miss it." She admitted, a reminiscent tone lingering in her voice.  
  
"See, now I'm thinking right before graduation they take over your body. Because that's not the Kat that I know talking." He grinned over at her.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head slowly. Ezra, always the charmer. "Hey Shel, you gonna join us?" Kat called softly, turning slowly in the seat to look at a sullen Shelby. She simply shrugged before taking a seat across from Kat. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter." Shelby spoke after a moment, giving a careless shrug of her shoulder. She sighed as she sat back in the chair, slouching. She absentmindedly took hold of her fork, slowly pushing the eggs around on her tray.  
  
"You're not a very good liar, Shelby." Kat told her after a moment, she noted Shelby visibly tense as Scott began to walk towards them, gently calling her name.  
  
"Since when did you take over Peter's job, Kat? This doesn't look like group, and I don't need to talk. So butt out." She spoke with a roll of her eyes, and then ran a hand through her hair slowly.  
  
"Shel, can we talk?" Scott asked, setting his tray on the table, and motioning with his thumb. "Alone?" He requested, his eyes pleading with hers. He'd been looking for her all morning, but he hadn't been able to find her. Until now. And he needed to talk to her so desperately, about everything. About her pushing him away, about them.  
  
"You wanna talk, sit down." Shelby spoke slowly, not turning her head to look at him, stabbing at the sausage link as her nose wrinkled in distaste. "I'm eating with Kat. It's her last day here."  
  
"It's mine, too." He added after a moment, trying not to sigh aloud, noting her stubbornness shining through so obviously. Here she was already putting on that protective layer, already building up that wall, ready to push anyone and everyone away. And once again, trying to take away his chance to give her a proper goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, well... take it or leave it, Scott." Shelby told him with a slightly raised eyebrow before she shook her head. "Because this is the only chance you've got."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Scott seated himself in the vacant chair next to Shelby's, his eyes wandering around the table to the other cliffhangers. To Juliette and Auggie who were sitting further down at the table, glancing over at the rest of the group every few moments before they continued talking. Then his eyes roamed over Kat, Ezra, Daisy, and David who were clustered together. And lastly, his eyes landed back on Shelby. "Things don't have to be like this, you know..."  
  
"It does, Scott." Shelby told him shortly, dropping her fork on her plate and rising to her feet. "I'm done." And with that, Shelby grabbed her tray off of the table roughly.  
  
"And they tell me I need a calorie count." Juliette spoke quietly, shaking her head slowly from side to side, watching Shelby leave the rest of the group in silence, never having taken a bite of her food. 

Kat walked up the driveway slowly, with a large bag slung over her shoulder. She was making her way towards the main lodge where Peter, Sophie, and Hank were standing. A smile crossed her lips slowly at the sight. She had said goodbye to everyone else there. This was it, after the small graduation the evening before with her and the ten other graduates of Horizon, it was time for her to face the real world again.  
  
But not before saying goodbye to those who gave her the tools to face it.  
  
"Oh, Kat..." Sophie sighed softly when Kat had reached them, dropping the bag on the dirt-layered driveway. Kat smiled softly as Sophie offered her a genuine smile. "We're going to miss you so much."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys, too." She admitted, her eyes locked on Sophie. Exhaling slowly, she continued. "I don't know where I would be right now if my parents hadn't sent me here. I don't think that without you guys, I would've come to grips with Shannon's death, or my anger towards my parents. I—"Kat paused for a moment, pursing her lips together before speaking softly. "I owe you guys so much."  
  
Sophie gently cupped her face for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "You don't owe us anything, Kat. Seeing you leave right now, happy and healthy... that's reward enough." She assured her. "Keep in touch, alright?" She requested.  
  
A smile spread across Kat's lips, hugging Sophie back and retreating after a moment. "I will. I'll keep in touch." She assured her with a small nod. And then her eyes wandered to Hank. Hank. He'd been so much for her while she was at Horizon. One of the only reasons she'd ever gotten into trouble, and the first one to truly reach her heart since she'd lost Shannon.  
  
"Hank. I'm glad you made it." She let out a gentle laugh, wrapping her arms around him tightly and closing her eyes. "I'm glad you made it last night, too. It was... it was the best gift that they could have given me." Kat admitted.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Kat. You know that." Hank smiled down at her, brushing the hair out of her face, a smile playing across his lips as he did so. The feelings that had grown for her since he met her, they were some of the strongest feelings that he'd ever had.  
  
"You have my number, and you have my address. Don't be a stranger, alright?" A smile began to play across her full lips as she hugged him to her tightly. Her eyes closed for a short moment as Hank's lips brushed hers, it was more than a friendly kiss, but it wasn't anything overly so. And as quick as the kiss had begun, it had ended.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of being a stranger, I'll call you later this week." He assured her.  
  
Peter leaned up against one of the pillars, having been watching the three closely as Kat said her goodbyes. He couldn't help but he proud of Kat, for all that she had achieved and all that she'd overcome since she came to Horizon. He remembered vividly how closed off and angry she was when she'd been admitted to Horizon, and now she was leaving and she was neither of those. She was happy, healthy, and one of the most secure students he'd ever seen walking out of there; she would definitely make a good life for herself, he could see that. And if she needed any help along the way, she would ask.  
  
She was a born leader. "Peter, I'm gonna miss you." Kat broke through his thoughts, her arms wrapping around him as her eyes fluttered closed. She smiled as Peter returned the hug, and then took a step back, looking up at him.  
  
"We'll miss you too, Kat. But you're ready for college now, and I know that you're going to succeed. You've grown into such an amazing woman. You have the tools to make it now, Kat. Make sure not to forget that."  
  
"I won't Peter. I won't forget." She smiled softly before kissing him on the cheek. "We should probably get on the road soon."  
  
"Kat, before you go..." Peter paused before bending over and picking up a thick white binder off of the ground where he had placed it earlier and handed it to her. "It's a little something Sophie, myself, and the cliffhangers put together for you. It has pictures from Dog's Peak in there, even the MORP. Since you don't have a real yearbook, I hope it holds some good memories for you." And with that, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Kat felt a grin cross her lips slowly, taking the binder in her hands and clutching it tightly to her chest. She would hold not only the memories that she'd had at Horizon close to her heart, but she'd hold each and every person that had made a difference while she was there as well. She knew that she was a better person because of what they had all done for her, for what they had all been.  
  
And with that, Kat finished her final goodbyes before giving them a small wave. She was happy to be leaving, to be moving on. But she would miss each and every one of them every day for a long time. And slowly, she made her way to the car where her mom and dad were waiting for her, scooping her bag up off of the dirty ground and loading it into the back of the car, walking around and climbing into the side door.  
  
"I'm ready to go." She stated softly, leaning back into the seat. _Goodbye, Horizon._

_---------------------------_

"Well, if we aren't a lively bunch tonight." Daisy spoke sarcastically as she walked into the main lodge; it was the night after Scott and Kat had left Horizon for good, and she was entering the near-empty lodge. Peter and Sophie were talking off to the side, while the other cliffhangers had gathered together, each sitting in a chair.  
  
David raised his eyebrow to her, a smirk instantly playing on his lips. "Things weren't so lively until you walked in. You're just the life of the party. We're glad you decided to grace us with your presence."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's me... the life of the party." Daisy spoke, sarcasm layering her voice.  
  
"Are you always so lame, David?" Shelby asked with a roll of her eyes, slouching down in the chair and leaning her head against it.  
  
"Awww, is somebody missing her 'lover boy'?"  
  
"Alright you two, cut it out." Sophie warned Shelby and David, raising an eyebrow slightly as her and Peter joined the circle. He swiftly grabbed one of the extra folding chairs, turned it around, and sat on it so that he was at the head of the group. "What's on your mind, Shelby?"  
  
"What do you think is on my mind?" Shelby asked her tone flat, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. They all knew what was on her mind; all knew why she was being so curt with everyone. But they had to push for the details of it, had to hear her say the words. Had to hear her say that she missed Scott... she missed Scott, she needed him and she was hurting.  
  
"We're not mind-readers, Shelby. We only know what you tell us." Peter told her after a short pause, his eyes wandering to her and remaining there as he waited for her to say something. When she remained silent, he exhaled. They knew she was hurting, but they also knew that her keeping it bottled up wasn't healthy. She was withdrawing and putting up the same walls that she'd had secured when she first walked into Horizon.  
  
And they wanted so desperately to break through that wall. "Shelby..." Sophie began but stopped when Shelby abruptly cut her off.  
  
"I've got nothing to talk about, Sophie. Let's leave it at that."  
  
"Shelby..." Shelby simply raised her eyebrow, waiting for Sophie to further argue with her. Sophie stopped then, and nodded her head. "Alright, then I guess we'll just get on with the meeting. Is there anything anyone wants to address?" Sophie asked softly, her eyes roaming over the cliffhangers.  
  
Juliette pursed her lips together for a long moment before speaking. "It's going to be so weird. With Kat gone, and Scott... the group keeps getting smaller and smaller." She sighed, eyes roaming over everyone before she stopped, seemingly done with her rant.  
  
"The group did get small, Jules, but you guys will grow again. There's always going to be someone needing Horizon. Needing the cliffhangers... needing each and every one of you."  
  
"Nobody needs us, we're just a bunch of rejects who were thrown into the mountains. Scott and Kat are the lucky ones. They got out." Shelby interjected after a small pause before leaning back and closing her eyes. This was just a waste of her time, a waste of everyone's time.  
  
"You know, for once I actually agree with Shelby." David spoke, a flirtatious grin playing across his lips as he studied her, but frowning slightly when he realized that she couldn't see it with her eyes being closed.  
  
"Come on you guys, you know that isn't true." Juliette spoke before an unhappy sigh escaped her lips. "People do need us. Like we need each other." She stated after a moment before giving a small nod. "I mean, we talk about Kat being lucky to leave here, but if she'd never been here we don't even know if she could have healed. And at one point Shelby was there for Scott and vice versa."  
  
"Zip it, Queenie."  
  
Juliette ignored Shelby's demand before continuing. "I know that I needed Horizon. I needed you guys. I would've never healed at all without Auggie, or any of you all... being at home with husband number five, worried about being presentable every day." She let out a slight laugh before shaking her head. "I wouldn't have ever gotten better."  
  
"Please, princess." Shelby spoke, her voice thick with obvious hostility before rolling her eyes. "When are you ever presentable?" Shelby was hurting, and in her mind it was only fair that she hurt other people along the way; it was her way of coping with the pain and the hurt that was tearing at her heart. If she showed that she was hurt it would only get worse, as distorted as that may be, but if she seemed hard as a rock again... well, maybe she'd feel that way again. She knew that she couldn't be vulnerable, not right now.  
  
"Shelby." Peter warned, his voice holding a stern quality, his eyes landing on Shelby for a long moment. He knew why she was acting out, she did it every time that she was hurting or scared. He knew that she was lashing out because she was hurt, but it wasn't fair that she was taking it out on Juliette, or anyone else for that matter. Talking about it was one thing, but hurting other people was a completely different situation.  
  
"She's doing it again, you know." Juliette stated after a moment, her forehead creasing and bringing her eyebrows together for a long moment.  
  
"Doing what again, Juliette? Please do impart us with your knowledge." Ezra smirked lightly as he studied her for a moment, in an attempt to not get caught up in any of the drama that might be occurring in the room at the moment.  
  
"Hurting other people just so she doesn't have to deal with her own hurt." Juliette stated after a moment, before her fingers began to play idly with the jean material of her pants. "She did it when Scott left before the MORP, too. It wasn't fair then and it's not fair now, either."  
  
"Juliette's right. It's not fair for any of us to take out our own pain and hurt on the others. They haven't done anything wrong. We're all here to help each other, to encourage each other." Sophie spoke softly before her eyes roved over Shelby. "It's not right that you hurt the others in the process."  
  
"It's not fair?" Shelby laughed shortly as she rose to her feet, the chair skidding backwards several inches from the sudden movement. "Deal with it. Life's not fair." She spoke before swiftly turning on her heel and starting towards the exit.  
  
"Shelby, we're not done." Peter informed her, rising to his feet and following her for several feet.  
  
"Yes, Peter. Yes we are." And with that she walked out of the lodge, the door closing swiftly behind her. She knew that she wasn't supposed to walk out of group, knew that there would be consequences. Shelby also knew that she would likely be on kitchen duty for quite a while. But at the moment, it didn't matter. She wasn't concerned about the consequences of her actions. She had to get out of there, had to get away from the people that were pressing her for answers. She wasn't concerned with acting a certain way, or saying the right or wrong thing.  
  
Her emotions were in an obvious jumble and she just wanted to deal with that in any way that she see fit, and lashing out at the others seemed to be a perfectly suitable answer. And with that in mind, Shelby stuffed her hands into her pockets, beginning the short hike up the hill to arrive at the docks; she needed to clear her head, and this was just the place.

----------------------------

"So what's it gonna be tonight?" Peter asked Sophie with a smile as he arrived at Rusty O'Brien's, seating himself in the chair across from her.  
  
"You do know that you're late." Sophie stated after a moment, raising an eyebrow playfully to him, taking a slow sip of the Sprite that sat in front of her. While he was gone she and Annie had caught up on what had happened the night of the MORP; that her and Peter were officially engaged. She'd finally realized that it didn't matter to him that she couldn't have children. He loved her regardless.  
  
"Well, yeah, I know I'm late..." Peter trailed off slowly, clearing his throat and keeping a serious look on his face as his eyes wandered over her pretty features. "Blame it on my boss." He told her with a small nod of his head.  
  
A smirk instantly crossed Sophie's lips at his words, crossing her arms loosely over her chest and leaning back in her seat as she studied the perfectly serious expression on her fianc's face. "Very funny, Peter."  
  
"I was being serious!" Peter defended as a soft laugh escaped his lips, his eyes continuing to study her.  
  
"You forgot to mention the fact that you are your boss."  
  
"Well you didn't ask..." Peter trailed off playfully before his eyes wandered over to Annie. "Hey Annie, can I get a coke over here?" He requested before she nodded her head; it had been a pretty quiet night in Agnes, and Rusty's was nearly empty except for Sophie, Peter, and a few other stragglers who were seated in a far corner enjoying each other's company.  
  
"You really are something else, Peter Scarbrow..." Sophie trailed off with a slight laugh, shaking her head at him. Peter simply shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin playing across his lips.  
  
"So I've been told..." He trailed off slowly, before leaning across the table and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "How long have you been waiting for?"  
  
"Not long. Twenty minutes?" She estimated with a small shrug of her shoulders. "That's alright, Annie and I had plenty to talk about." She told him with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Such as what?"  
  
"You'll never know. I guess you shouldn't have been late."

------------------------------

(the following morning)  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Shelby spoke quietly as she stood in the doorway to Peter's office, crossing her arms over her chest firmly as she stood there, watching him quietly but intently.  
  
"Yes, Shelby. Come in, and have a seat." He motioned with his hand, waiting for her to sit down so that he could talk to her; they had a lot of discussing to do.

-----------------------------

A/N:_ R&R and I shall continue! :) Let me know what you all think of it... this was an awesome part to write and I can't wait to get more of it out._


End file.
